


Remembering Ostagar

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Return to Ostagar DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: While Veleda does try to put up a brave front, returning to Ostagar has shaken her up more than she'd like to admit.





	Remembering Ostagar

Ever since they had made their return trip to Ostagar in order to retrieve Cailan’s effects, Veleda had been uncharacteristically silent. When they pitched their tents for the night, her movements were mechanical. She’d barely spoken a word to any of her companions, and she retired to bed having barely eaten a thing.

Leliana shared a concerned look with Alistair, and slightly tilted her head towards Veleda’s tent. “She may need to talk with you,” she murmured.

Alistair let out a heavy sigh, but nodded his agreement. He pushed himself to his feet and crossed the small campsite, coming to a stop outside of the mage’s tent. As he opened his mouth to announce his presence, he heard a muffled sob come from within.

Ignoring decorum, Alistair practically barrelled his way into the tent. “Veleda, what’s wrong?”

She gasped and sat up, twisting to face him. Tear streaks ran down her cheeks, smudging the kohl that normally lined her eyes. She sniffed, and rubbed furiously at the smeared makeup. “I-it’s nothing. I’m fine. I’ll be okay.”

Sighing, Alistair moved to sit beside her on her cot. “Tears usually aren’t a sign of ‘nothing,’ Veleda.”

She sniffed, and shifted a little so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. “I…I’m just upset about how we found the king…”

Alistair grimaced, knowing that the image of Cailan strung up like a macabre scarecrow would probably give him nightmares for a while yet. “That wasn’t the prettiest image, was it?”

“And then on top of that…Finding Duncan’s weapons in that ogre carcass…”

Alistair grimaced again. “Yeah…I know…”

Veleda sniffed again, and he was aware of her hot tears soaking through his tunic. He sighed softly, and shifted to wrap an arm around her.

“How is it fair that we’re the only ones left? How could the Maker leave us like this?”

He stiffened. Aside from Chantry sisters, Veleda was one of the most faithful people he had ever met. To hear her doubt the Maker…Surviving Ostagar had hurt her more than she had let on. Returning to that fateful battlefield probably had not helped matters. Alistair wanted to smack himself for not recognizing it earlier.

“We weren’t meant to fight on our own, Alistair. I just don’t see how we can move on past this.”

“Come on. We’re not completely hopeless.”

“Look, a handful of people–”

“Can do a lot. Even before Ostagar, there weren’t that many Grey Wardens in Fereldan. Even without what happened, we probably would have had a hard time utilizing the treaties and gathering a large enough force to fight the Blight. But you want to know something?”

“What?”

“I think we’re doing a good job so far. You may not notice it, but people listen to you. You’re always so polite and sincere, and it actually makes people want to hear what you have to say.” He tilted his head towards her and offered her a grin. “I think we’ll be just fine, Veleda.”

She was silent for a long while, but she eventually returned the smile. “Thanks, Alistair…”


End file.
